


Devil's Gonna Get You

by dulciscoeur



Series: Devil's Gonna Get You [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Orphan Black - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulciscoeur/pseuds/dulciscoeur
Summary: Smutty series inspired by Bessie Smith's song, Devil's Gonna Get You, which to me describes Cophine's relationship perfectly. Each chapter is inspired by a different song and is considered as a one-shot, so you will probably find fluff, angst, comedy, and just about a little bit of everything thrown into the mix.





	Devil's Gonna Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't tell if it's external, the lamps that are making her hair and skin glow amber, or internal, the danger that comes with being inevitably drawn to the light, but at this very moment, Delphine reminds Cosima of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in S1E08, y'all know what scene I'm talking about. No beta, so please be kind, and if you see any mistakes, please, let me know. Oh, and if you have any prompts in mind, hit me tf up! I'd love to write something and try to make justice to your imagination. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She is espectral under the dim light of her bedroom, Cosima's own shadow moving across her body as she pushes into her, each time more deeply. She wouldn't confess to it, not when they are finally skin on skin, but there's still a part of her that feels like they are making a mistake.

 _I don't trust you_ , she wants so say. _You don't trust me_.

She can feel her resistance, her hesitation, but she can also feel the delicious pulse of her cunt contracting around her fingers, the hot wetness all over her hand, the smell of her arousal filling her lungs. The wrongness of it makes her fuck her cautiously, pace slow but constant as if to say _I'm here. Feel me. There's no way out. We are doing this._ She knows she's being selfish, but she wants to make sure Dephine knows this is real. She doesn't want to make it easy for her to let go when everything goes to shit. Because she knows it will. Or maybe she doesn't want to hurry things because she is terrified that this meant more to her than what it actually is. _What is this?_ , she wonders, but doesn't have time to think of an answer because she's being pulled into a kiss so primal and raw that she forgets it all.

Tongues invade, stroke, fight against each other. Teeth bite, sharp nails dig against her scalp. When at last they open their eyes, she can see hers are filled with emotions she's too afraid to name.

"Please," she can barely hear her weak whisper.

She knows what she's being asked and she wants that too. To empty her, free her.

DYAD, spies and monitors be damned. She curls her fingers and slams into her, hard and fast, never breaking eye contact, until she can see nothing but vulnerability lurking under.

 _You can trust me_ , she wants to say.

Instead, "Come for me, Delphine, give it to me."

And she complies. She doesn't close her eyes even as her back arches, a sharp cry escaping her lips, thighs trembling, a hot liquid gush bathing Cosima's hands and sheets.


End file.
